


Give Me all the Earth and Sky and at the Same Time add a New Dimension

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [45]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Captain will be much missed.  There's a whole generation of decent IAB cops who live by the Tucker method.  Strict moral code, no bullshit, no gimmes.  I'm not going to let that end just because he's leaving us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me all the Earth and Sky and at the Same Time add a New Dimension

“Hey there.” Olivia walked across the room and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Hey, baby.” Ed smiled, caressing her hands.

“I'm so sorry I'm late, it was a long day. Did I miss the party?”

“I wouldn’t call it a party.” Ed grabbed his beer from the bar and turned around. “People came through, said hello, showed love, we had some shots…we had a few shots. I definitely hit my shot limit.”

“Are you drunk?” she couldn’t help but smile. She had never seen Ed drunk before. He knew how to handle all forms of liquor pretty well and wasn’t a heavy drinker.

“It’s debatable but signs are pointing towards yes. SWAT can drink damn near anyone under a table. I stopped trying to keep up after a while. Wanna kiss me hello anyway?”

Liv kissed him and then gave him a hug. She didn’t want to miss his transfer party but Ed told her it was going to be pretty low key. He didn’t have tons of cop friends but he had a fair share of people that he had respectable and good relationships with. His cubs would surely be there, the five IAB cops he'd trained over the years, some who were ready to take over the reins when he left. His partner was around there somewhere. And apparently SWAT, where Ed truly began his NYPD career, had come through and torn things down.

“I should probably get something to eat.” Ed wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started to make their way toward the back of the bar. His little crew had a table.

“You haven’t eaten?”

“I had some onion rings earlier…have you ever tried the onion rings here, baby? Best onion rings in Manhattan. Here are my people.”

“Captain!” they all screamed in unison.

There were five people sitting at a tiny table. Liv actually recognized Scott Marcum from SWAT. Ed’s partner Cole Draper was there as well. There were two women she didn’t know at all and a young guy who looked like he couldn’t be more than 25. He must have been one of the rookies Ed talked about on occasion when he actually talked about his job.

“We don’t have any more chairs.” One of the women said. She was young, looked to be Middle Eastern, very pretty.

“She can sit on my lap.” Ed said, sitting down and pulling Liv onto his lap.

“Lucky girl.” The other woman said. She was black and had an easygoing smile.

“Liv, this is Scott Marcum, Gary Dobson, Camilla Shaladi, Tasha Wilson, and of course you know Lieutenant Draper. People, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson.”

“SVU, right?” Scott reached out to shake her hand. “We did some jobs with you guys more than once.”

“Yeah, I'm SVU.”

“I almost asked you out once or twice.” He grinned. “Don’t hold it against me, Tucker.”

“Hell,” Ed smiled and drank his beer. “I almost asked her out twenty times. I’ll have you know she asked me out.”

“I asked him out on our first official date.” Liv corrected him. “But he asked me for drinks first.”

“We had our first one right here. Well, not right here but somewhere in this room.”

“How do you stand him?” Tasha asked laughing.

“Barely…skin of his teeth.”

“Oh baby, really? Really?” he tickled her a bit. “I am a catch.”

“So is malaria.” Gary said.

“The rookie’s got jokes.” Draper grinned. “Oh rookie, you are so out of your league. The next round is on him for insolence. Let's do one more shot before I get out of here.”

“You're leaving?” Ed looked at his longtime partner. He and Cole had their share of ups and downs for sure but had been together for a decade. Ed would take a bullet for Cole and was almost sure that he would do the same. They were two vastly different kinds of men outside of their police work but as partners they often managed to get it right. 

Ever since Ed told him about the transfer things had been a bit tense but he honestly didn’t want to confront it yet. So many things were changing, many for the better. Ed didn’t want to feel that sense of loss in this moment. “You can't leave yet.”

“I'm not leaving until the rookie buys me my shot.” Draper said. “But yeah man, we’re driving down to Villanova in the morning for Shani’s official final visit. Move in day is in 3 weeks. Lynn’s already gonna be pissed she's gonna do most of the driving. I gotta use the bathroom.”

“Are you sure you need another shot?” Liv asked.

“May as well make it an even six.” Ed replied. “I got this baby. Scout’s honor.” He held up two fingers. “Rookie, bring us…”

“Patron.” Tasha said.

“Ohh shit.” Ed said. “Well, I'm going to go with the lady. Patron it is.”

“Alright.” Gary got up and headed to the bar.

“Here baby, you can take the rookie’s seat.” Ed pulled the chair over so Liv could sit down. Cole came back from the bathroom and joined them at the table.

“So Olivia, how long have you been seeing the lug here?” Tasha asked.

“Technically a little over a year.” She replied. “We had our first few drink dates last January though. I didn’t want to like him as much as I did.”

“He can be so gruff in the beginning.” Camilla said. “You think everything you do is wrong, oh my god, the way he looks at you.”

“Like he's about to pull out his gun and shoot you in the foot.” Scott said.

“I am not that bad.” Ed said.

“Oh you are.” Liv laughed. “I've told you about the 100 yard glare. I think he's teaching it to my son.”

“How old is your son?” Camilla asked.

“He's two and a half and mimics daddy at every turn.”

“Almost three and we didn’t know you had another crumb snatcher, Tucker.” Scott smirked. “You know we throw great baby showers. Ramirez in ESU got hooked up. I think the secretaries even got his kid some bonds.”

“Noah adopted me a little later in the game.” Ed said. “But I was going to talk to you about getting him a SWAT bomber for the winter.”

“Done.”

Gary was coming back with a tray of shot glasses. He seemed to have no place to sit but smiled when Tasha patted her leg.

“Thank you, ma'am.”

“I'm always down to help a young cop in need.” She replied.

“Cougar.” Cole coughed into his arm.

“What was that, Draper?”

“Nothing, I didn’t say a word.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Those look like double shot glasses.” Ed said, taking one.

“Do you have it in you, old man?” Scott asked laughing.

“I guess we’re about to find out. This will make it lucky seven.”

“What are we drinking to?” Camilla asked, taking the shot glass Liv handed her.

“Draper’s leaving,” Tasha said. “He makes the toast.” 

“Oh well, I better make this one good.” He cleared his throat. “We’re drinking to one of the biggest assholes in the NYPD. My partner, the thorn in my side, my friend, my brother, Ed Tucker.”

“To Ed.”

All the glasses came to together and shots of tequila were down for the count.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Tasha asked.

“I could eat.” Camilla nodded.

“I need to eat before Liv kills me.” Ed said.

“He actually needs to eat before his stomach lining kills him.” Liv countered.

“I was gonna say…” Tasha pointed at Liv.

“I'm getting out of here.” Draper put a ten on the ten on the table for any kind of tip that was going on tonight, they had all been buying rounds all night, along with various other folks who stopped by to say hello. “I’ll see you on Tuesday. Figured it wasn’t a good idea to do a Monday after this and a weekend trip down to PA.”

“Good plan.” Ed held out his hand and his partner shook it firmly.

“Olivia, it’s always a pleasure.”

“Ditto, Cole.”

“Others,” he looked at the people around the table. “Don’t let me catch you out here in these streets acting up. Goodnight.”

“Night, Draper.”

“The food here sucks.” Tasha said. “We could hit up the Turkish place about two blocks away, they’re open till two.”

“Alright, let me just go to the bathroom and then we can head out.”

“Don’t break the seal, boss.” Gary said.

“On a twentysomething bladder I would tend to agree. On a fiftysomething bladder, it’s an extremely bad idea to hold it in.”

“Yeah,” Scott stood up. “I’ll go with you.”

“So how long have you been in SVU, Olivia?” Tasha asked.

“Forever. It was my second assignment as a detective, I joined the squad in 99. It was an easy decision for the bosses; no one wanted to be in the sex police. They called us that back then.”

“They still do.” Tasha said. “Fin Tutuola is on your squad right? I know him from time in VICE; many, many, many moons ago.”

“Fin’s the best.” Liv smiled.

“He is. Gary, where are you now?”

“I've been in Brooklyn with the seven-one doing robbery for nine months now. I'm gonna earn my stripes but I'm aiming for homicide in the future.”

“Just don’t say that’s where the glory is.” Liv said. “Unfortunately we all see our fair share.”

“Oh I've seen it, and then I get sent home and let the big boys do their thing. I came out of the Academy and trained up in IAB so it’s not always easy to get attached to a squad…they think you're a rat. Tucker told me if anyone asks tell em I went straight to robbery after making my shield.”

“Then you'll be a rat and a liar.” Camilla blew the paper from a straw at him. “My father was proud that I chose IAB, after he got over the initial disappointment that I'm a cop. He wanted my brother, sister, and I to be professionals. My brother is a firefighter and my sister is a dentist. So he got some of what he wanted. I think he assumed IAB was the safest, I wouldn’t be out on the street so much with criminals.”

“In IAB, we’re the criminals.” Tasha said. “I've been on the other side of that camera before, par for the course. I hear you're making interrogation an art form over there, Shaladi.”

“I learned from the best. The Captain will be much missed. There's a whole generation of decent IAB cops who live by the Tucker method. Strict moral code, no bullshit, no gimmes. I'm not going to let that end just because he's leaving us. Draper will keep it going.”

Liv had never heard anyone talk about Internal Affairs with such pride. To most cops they were rats and snitches who lived to make all other cops miserable. And sometimes they could definitely do that. Some of the loops an average cop chose to jump through or circumvent weren’t illegal. 

But the NYPD was a big organization and the city was one of the largest and most diverse in the world. It would be ridiculous not to have a good set of cops looking out to see what people on the street were up to. Liv knew from experience that sometimes it just wasn’t good. Sometimes IAB cops had to investigate their own. Ed knew that better than anyone.

“Alright, folks, let's do this.” Ed and Scott walked back over to the table. “Throw out some money for Jackie, whatever you can give. She puts up with our shit a lot. Since Scott has shown an interest in chatting up young Shaladi, Gary you're with Tasha.”

“Did you just…?” Scott sighed. “I don’t know what he's talking about, Cami.”

“If you call me Cami again I'm not going to know what you're talking about.”

“Good job, Simba.” Ed grinned and patted her shoulder. He put his arm around Liv again and they were headed for the door. A pretty redhead caught him and got his attention.

“Leaving already, Captain?” She grinned.

“Yes ma'am. You’ve got a hefty tip on the table. Thanks for a fabulous night.”

“You know I'd never turn down spending a night with you.”

He smiled, Liv looked back at her as she sashayed away, and then they walked out into the humid summer air. It seemed as if the three couples, yes, just that quickly something coupley had taken place, were all talking amongst themselves. Even though Ed wanted to chat with Liv, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the back of Marcum’s neck.

“I pray Caitlin never brings a boy home.” Liv whispered.

“Caitlin is going to be 15, I wouldn’t let her date a boy older than 16, maybe 17 if I really liked him. Shaladi is 26 and Marcum is like 44. I actually wanted to punch him in the throat when he asked was she single. He's a good guy, don’t get me wrong, but I know how cops can be. I am a cop. They think women love a man in uniform, which some do. They think they can be Billy Badass and it’s impressive. Women like Camilla don’t care about that shit…she's out of his league. You're out of his league too.”

“I know.” Liv kissed his cheek. “But thank you for noticing. I can't say I've never dated a fellow cop before. I've definitely dated men who were not in my league, hazard of the job. I can say that neither has ended well.”

“Well here’s to breaking that streak. I'm not letting you go anytime soon.”

“You think if I took my arm from around you, you’d fall down?” Liv asked laughing.

“No, I can walk. I think I can probably walk. It’s nice having you close though. I was hoping you’d make it out tonight. As I said, it wasn’t going to be a big party, people coming in and out, but I wanted you to meet some of the folks important to me in this department.”

“Out of the four people we’re with, if we were to send out wedding invitations who would get one?”

“Tash and Camilla for sure. Gary’s a good kid, I trained him well, but we’re not really that close as people. I'm not inviting Scott to my wedding so he can chase all the women and take his shirt off to dance the Macarena.”

“No one is going to be dancing the Macarena, Ed. That dance is 30 years old.”

“Is it?” Ed looked at her. “Damn, when did I get old?”

“Probably around the same time I did.” Liv replied.

“You're not old, baby, you're so sexy.”

“The two weren't mutually exclusive last time I checked. Also, I hope that’s not the Patron talking.”

“No, it’s me. Regular old Edward Martin Tucker, somewhere deep down there where I'm sober. You are a sexy and awesome woman.”

“You need to eat.” Liv laughed.

“Turkish Delight is not going to diminish your beauty one bit. If it does, I will be a very unsatisfied customer.”

***

_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips_  
 _And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips_  
 _You're trying hard not to show it, (baby)_  
 _But baby, baby I know it._

“Really?” Liv smiled, looking at the two of them in the mirror. She was holding her toothbrush as Ed grinded her from behind.

“You lost that loving feeling.” he crooned in her ear. “Oh, that loving feeling. You lost that loving feeling…”

“It’s not gone.” She turned around in his arms.

“I love you, Olivia Benson.” He kissed her. “I love you madly.”

“Mmm, me too.” Liv ran her hands up his naked back. She loved Ed’s back, it was strong and muscular. Stroking it was one of her favorite things.

He lifted her up onto the vanity as the kissing continued. Liv managed to get herself out of her tank top while barely pulling her lips away from his. She sighed when Ed tweaked her nipple.

“I want you so much, baby.” He growled against her lips.

“What's stopping you, Captain?”

“My cock is softer than an undercooked pizza.”

“Oh my god, Ed!” Liv exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

Her infectious giggles caught him and Ed was laughing too. He rested his head on her shoulder, Liv ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his temple.

“There's always tomorrow morning if you're in the mood.”

“I'm probably gonna wake up in the mood. Hell, my brain is in the mood right now.”

“I’ll put my shirt back on.” Liv grabbed her tank top.

“Thank you, my love.”

“Did you take the Advil PM and drink at least a bottle of water?” she asked.

“I did,” he nodded. “I also put a bottle of water on the nightstand since I know I’ll either wake in the middle of the night dehydrated or feel it hard in the morning. I'm gonna state for the record, keeping up with the SWATs and the rooks was worth it.”

“C'mon, we should probably go to sleep. Noah isn't going to care about daddy being hungover. Saturday morning is cartoons and waffles.”

“I'm thinking pancakes would be better for a hangover.” Ed smiled as he put his arm around her. “Yes, pancakes.”

“Pancakes it is.”

They got into bed, Ed pulling the sheet over them. Liv turned out the lamp and Ed rolled over on his stomach. She couldn’t help but laugh; had only seen him sleep on his stomach twice since they started sharing a bed. He was nice and drunk. 

She’d never seen him that way, it was kind of adorable. That was love. Even in his drunkenness Liv still found him rather irresistible. She leaned over, planting a kiss on his shoulder blade. Ed mumbled something incoherent at the contact.

“Sweet dreams, Captain.”

Liv lay down, curling up on her side close to Ed. He turned over, slowly, so that he was looking at her while still lying on his stomach. His outstretched arm moved around her protectively. Even in his intoxicated state Ed was still in protective papa bear mode. She loved that about him. And it always helped her sleep when he was close by and holding on. 

She had such a nice time out tonight with people who knew Ed well. They hadn’t quite got to the mixing of the friends yet even thought they’d been in this relationship for a while. Neither seemed to mind taking it slow. But tonight she got to see Ed in a different light. She saw him as mentor, buddy, longtime friend, and she liked it. 

Each new side revealed to Liv that falling in love with him was a good thing for her. That she and Ed were good for each other. It was cozy, it was blissful, it was quiet but determined in its execution. She didn’t think she'd ever been a part of something like what she had with him. Sometimes it reminded her of her partnership with Elliott but left out all of the toxic elements that nearly tore them both apart. 

Ed and Olivia wanted a healthy relationship. They wanted to communicate, both the good and bad. They wanted to celebrate things but also work though things that didn’t go as planned. They wanted to relax with each other, laugh easily, and raise a good child together along with Ed’s kids. They wanted to commit to something that even though they weren't sure how it came to be they both knew that it was meant to be. 

So far, so good. Liv knew there would be some times where she looked back, questioned things, wondered about them. But she also knew that Ed would be right at her side to talk and walk through it and get them back on the path. The past had already happened and it was impossible to go back and change. The present was so interesting and Liv loved being in the moment. With the future, anything was possible because once they decided to do it together they knew no one could take it from them.

***


End file.
